


Comfort

by BlushLouise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Megatron's a softie for his seeker, Post-Battle, injury description, post-battle cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Megatron knows what to expect when Starscream's been injured.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarscreamSimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/gifts).



> Gift fic for Starscreamsimp, who won the draw on Twitter :D Hope you like!

Just as he’d expected, Megatron woke up to the sound of someone hacking his door locks.

He rolled over on the berth, shifting sideways until there was room for another mech next to him. Made sure that he was now occupying the colder end of the berth, and that the part he’d left behind was toasty warm. Moved the blankets around to keep the heat in and cover both of them.

By the time Starscream had gotten the door open and was stumbling towards the berth, everything was ready for him.

Half-blind, limping heavily, cockpit spiderwebbed with cracks and wings torn and scratched, there wasn’t much to Starscream’s legendary beauty right now. He mostly looked tired, beaten, hurt, damaged, and something in Megatron ached to see it. But he was also immensely proud. Even like this, the stubborn seeker couldn’t be kept down. Even like this, he was fierce.

“You should be in the medbay,” he muttered, despite knowing it wouldn’t help any. He held the covers up so Starscream could collapse onto the berth.

Starscream mumbled something incomprehensible and snuggled up, instantly stealing more than his share of the blankets and taking up much more than half the berth. He was hot to the touch, proof of his self-repair working overtime, and yet he was shivering.

Stupid, stubborn, brave seeker.

“I know Hook didn’t release you,” Megatron continued. He pushed an arm in under Starscream’s back and lifted him up, turning him until he was resting on Megatron’s chest. “Your injuries were- _are_ still serious. And yet you’re here instead of medbay.” He touched Starscream’s cheek under that blown optic, proof of too close contact with the Autobot flight leader’s electric abilities. “Why?”

Starscream snorted. He would probably have rolled his optics if he’d been in less pain, Megatron was sure. “Hook says self-repair has to do the rest until he gets replacement parts from Cybertron. No need for me to hang around in medbay for that.”

“Mm,” Megatron agreed. “And I’m sure staying put so your self-repair can actually do what it’s supposed to do instead of wandering the hallways in the middle of the night didn’t occur to you?”

“Oh, mute it.” Starscream did roll his optics that time, and promptly winced. They didn’t have enough painkiller codes to spare anymore, and Starscream was long since immune to many of them. Stupid seeker, always throwing himself into danger to protect his fliers. “I hardly wandered. I came straight here.”

Megatron hummed noncommittally again, and let Starscream wiggle his way more fully on top of his frame. “And are you going to keep me awake all night?”

“I,” Starscream replied archly, “am going to recharge. It’s hardly my fault if you don’t.”

Megatron grinned in the dark. That was very Starscream. Maybe he would stay still this time, let Megatron get some recharge too. The shivering was already easing, now that he could absorb Megatron’s heat. Good.

Starscream’s optics dimmed slowly, and his vents deepened. He wasn’t in recharge yet, but Megatron knew how to get him there. And reassure himself at the same time.

He let his hands wander over Starscream’s frame, charting the repaired damage. The welds and rough repairs to his wings, where the Autobot twins had taken liberties that weren’t theirs to take. The forked tracks of bubbles in the paint where lightning had struck. The patches on Starscream’s back and sides, some too close to his spark for Megatron’s comfort. Megatron had repaid the Autobot sniper in full for every one of those hits, left him in a pile of plating and energon. That should teach him not to take shots at Megatron’s seeker.

The optic and small cracks around it. The split lip. The smashed cockpit, what little he could feel of it with Starscream lying on his front like that. The rough scorching where one thruster had misfired after being smashed in.

All repaired as much as possible, as whole as Hook could manage in short time. Eventually, when Starscream’s self-repair had had the chance to work, Hook would take him back in to do the rest. Sand down the rough edges, seal the tiny cracks, replace the optic and the golden cockpit. Starscream would be immaculate again, standing straight and tall, no limp and no injury to keep him down.

Not that he could be kept down. Not by anybody. He’d proven that time and time again.

“Stop tickling me and sleep, slagger,” Starscream mumbled. His frame was heavy and lax on top of Megatron’s. “Or I really will keep you awake all night.”

Megatron smiled. “I’ll recharge when you do.”

Starscream snorted, but didn’t reply. His optics were dark, vents slowing. Carefully, Megatron adjusted the blankets to cover his wings the way Starscream liked.

Only when he was sure that Starscream was completely out of it did he put his arms around the seeker. Dared to nuzzle his helm. Press a kiss to the hot plating.

Starscream would never stand for this kind of treatment when he was awake. Too much coddling, he said. He wasn’t some weak-sparked Autobot, to need comfort and security when he was injured.

But he still came to Megatron’s berth after battles. He still hacked whatever equipment he had to and got himself out of medbay, wandering through the dark corridors at a time when no other Decepticon would see him do so, and stumbled his way to Megatron’s arms.

Starscream was too proud to admit he needed comfort at times like this. Megatron was too fond of him to make him admit it. It was why he left the door locked, even though he expected Starscream to show up. He’d take the hacking damage to his locks if it kept his seeker happy.

And despite Megatron’s gentle complaints, it wasn’t as if he minded having Starscream there. Getting to hold him close without protest for once, cuddle him without the risk of snark and repercussions. Reassure himself that Starscream really would be alright, that he was there and repaired, that that indomitable spark still spun in Starscream’s chest.

He held Starscream tighter, taking the chance to do so while he could. In the morning Starscream would wake and be his normal self, prideful and vain, headstrong and stubborn, clever and sharp and brilliant and everything Megatron adored about him. And Megatron would snark back at him, and they’d rant at each other about whose fault everything was, and they’d both pretend to be angry and complain about tense cables and aching struts after recharging like this, and then come evening Starscream would sneak into his berth again. For cuddles if he still ached, for more if he didn’t, and Megatron would welcome him. He always would.

Megatron held his seeker close, kissed Starscream’s helm again and dimmed his optics. Let recharge come if it would. He’d be comfortable tonight either way.


End file.
